Awww.....They make such a cute couple.......?????
by blacktears
Summary: ummm.......can't explain. Has f/f and m/m slahs, as well as het couples...if you read, review.


Disclaimer: ~whistles~ I don't own shit...  
Note: this has slash in it-both m/m and f/f, as well as het relationships. VERY odd pairings........You have a problem with that, fuck you. Don't bug me about it in a review, cause I'm warning you now. ~smiles sweetly~ Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Awwwww.....They make such a cute couple........?????  
  
  
Hermione sat on her bed, reading a wizard newspaper.... The main artical for the day was a new wizard National Holiday...."Declaration Day." It was a day that people were to declare their love to the person they loved.....to spare any embarrassment, if they were rejected or laughed at, memories would be altered the next day....  
  
Hermione's eyes lit up. That sounded like a MARVELOUS idea.........she'd had the BIGGEST crush on someone for a while now, but had not had the guts to tell him. A smile spread on the young witch's face as she set the newspaper aside and made her way over to her trunk, from which she pulled out some rose-scented paper......She would write him a letter.....  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione entered the main hall of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the note secure in her pocket. It had taken her nearly a dozen times to perfect it, but now it was exactly the way she wanted it, and so all was well. She just needed to pass it on to her crush, and then wait to see about a reply....  
  
She paused inside the door of the Hall-it was unusually noisy and animated-apparently Hermione wasn't the only one planning to take advantage of "Declaration Day." Already she could see a few couples that she'd never have expected: Trelawny and Madam Pomfry; Neville and Cho; Hagrid and RON?! Hermione choked over her smile, then chuckling, she made her way to the Griffindor table.  
  
"Hi Harry," The witch said happily, as she sat down beside her friend, who was poking at his chicken with a rather glum expression on his face. "Whats wrong? Crush turn you down?" Even though she cared about Harry's emotional well-being, Hermione was in too good of a mood to let it bother her.  
  
Harry glanced over at her. "Naw," he said, watching her intently as she served herself some of the plentiful food on the table. "I haven't had the courage to say anything,"  
  
"Ahh," Hermione said, absently patting the slip of paper in her pocket. "Why not?" Harry mumbled something so softly that his friend couldn't make it out. "huh?"  
  
"I said," he repeated, louder this time-though still soft enough that Hermione had to strain her ears to make it out. "That the person I like is a guy, and would have no interest in me...."  
  
"Oooh." Hermione said, biting into her food as an excuse not to respond. By the time she had swallowed, a reply had formed in her mind. "But Ron and Hagrid are both guys and they seem fine together..."  
  
Harry nodded, his bleak expression not lifting. "They're lucky.....I don't think...."  
  
"Aw, come on Harry....Go for it!" Hermione exclaimed, pulling out the letter and waving it in his face. "Write him a letter, like I did, and then just drop it off! And if he doesn't like you...." she shrugged. "All will be normal tomorrow, right?"  
  
Harry still looked doubtful, but he didn't look as depressed as he had a moment earlier. "I suppose...."   
  
"Good." Hermione said, concentrating on her food. "Now eat, and then if you want help writing, I'll help." She grinned cheekily at her friend, and returned her full attention to her food.  
  
~*~  
  
Down in the dungeons of Hogwarts, Snape sat in a big chair, with a big frown on his face. He looked depressed-not upset, in the angry sense, but depressed and caring. Why? The entire "Declaration Day." No, his love hadn't rejected him-but his love was dead, had been for years.  
  
He sighed and shoved his head onto his hand, thinking of the person he wanted to be with just then.......He was a wizard, dammit, and a good one at that! Why did the only person he really care about have to go and get killed???  
  
Wait, he was a wizard! And a good one!   
  
Snape's face lit up with glee as a thought struck him. He'd bring his love back from the dead!!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Harry stood very, very still, feeling very uncomfortable, even as he watched the person who he had had a crush on for the longest time....  
  
The note Hermione had helped him write felt stiff in his pocket, it's corners felt as though they were jabbing him, even though they weren't.   
  
Only a two dozen feet away or so, Draco Malfoy was chatting with someone that Harry couldn't quite make out, while Crabb and Goyle stood off to one side looking a little dejected.  
  
Harry swallowed hard. He HAD to do this-he had to know....besides, Hermione had made him promise.   
  
Slowly, he inched forward, hand sliding into his pocket and gripping the note so hard that it crumpled slightly. His hand was sweaty, but he didn't pay any attention to that, as he crept up the the boy he loved.  
  
He coughed lightly, drawing the bigger boy's attention. Crabb looked at Harry with his usual confused expression. Trembling, Harry drew the bent note out of his pocket and ceremoniously presented it to the Slytherin student. Crabb took it, his large hand brushing Harry's, his expression of confusion not leaving his face.  
  
Harry forced a little smile, then turned on his heel and get the hell out of there. He would hear about the results his note produced later, without a doubt.....  
  
  
  
  
  
Post note: K, crappy, I know. BUUUUt the entire point of this story was for me to think up the oddest HP couples I could....And trust me, there are some oddies coming in the next point. Apologies about the weak beginning etc.....^_^ 


End file.
